Forgiving or forgiven
by ruby dragon
Summary: Seifer decides to go back to Garden. What will he find there? How quickly will the others put the past behind them? Depression will make a few appearances. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Forgiving or forgiven  
  
Chapter one - the return  
  
It was an ordinary day in Balamb Garden. Selphie Tilmitt was frantically trying to get people to join the Garden festival committee, Zell Dincht was shadow boxing, Irvine Kinneas was trying to help his girlfriend, Selphie, Rinoa Heartilly was in the Library with her boyfriend, Squall Leonhart, and Quistis Trepe was teaching her class, now that she'd got her license back. All in all, a very normal day.  
  
  
  
Nida had stopped at FH, to refuel the Garden and get more supplies. Then, they were going back to the original place where Garden had first rested, and Garden was going to stay there. Seifer and his posse, Raijin and Fujin, watched them from the pier, after watching the setting sun together.  
  
"GO," Fujin said.   
  
"Yeah, if you don't go back now, you won't ever be able to go back, ya know?"   
  
"Well, I'll go back if you two go with me." Seifer said, looking nervous, the demons making him feel slightly depressed at the prospect of returning to the place he had once called home.  
  
"AGREED," Fujin said. They slowly made their way towards Garden, Seifer looking slightly apprehensive at the thought of going back, and of the reaction he would get when he saw his childhood friends.  
  
He approached the second floor deck, peeked inside the door, and boarded, Raijin and Fujin following. The coast looked clear, until Squall came round the corner, near the classroom area. His face turned from being calm to angry faster than a set of traffic lights goes from red to green. He touched a panel of some sort on the wall, which was by his left elbow. It was obviously an alarm system, because red lights started flashing on the walls. They were flashing all over Garden. Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Zell, and Quistis appeared on the second floor deck. They had been running to get there faster.  
  
"You! What are you doing here, Lapdog?" Zell shouted, enraged.   
  
"I'm here to seek peace," Seifer replied.  
  
"I don't believe you." Zell instantly retorted.  
  
By this time, all six of them had their weapons out, and were facing Seifer, Raijin and Fujin. In unison, the three took their weapons out, threw them behind them, and knelt before the six, saying through body language that they had no intention of harming them.  
  
The group of six started to slowly circle the group of three. Seifer audibly swallowed. Squall whispered commands to the other five there, who nodded. Quistis went running down the hall, while Zell stood behind Raijin, Irvine behind Fujin, and Squall behind Seifer. Seifer, Fujin and Raijin were now under the mercy of Balamb Garden. Zell, Irvine and Squall marched them to the detention centre holding brigs. They were all put in a separate cell, had the barred door locked behind them, and Squall, Zell and Irvine walked off.  
  
Seifer sighed. 'I guess it could have been worse,' he thought, pressing his forehead to the barred door. But how, he still had to figure that one out.  
  
  
  
Well, how'd you like it! I always thought that Seifer was mis-understood. Some of the characters might be OOC, especially Seifer. Well, I mean, everyone has to have a cry once in a while, right? Please review! Thanks! 


	2. The decision

Meanwhile in Cid's office...  
  
"Sir! You can't be serious! Garden cannot harbor a criminal!" Squall exploded angrily. The six sorceress heroes were in Cid's office having a meeting about what to do with Seifer.  
  
"It's either that or he gets executed by Galbadia," Cid said. "I wouldn't want one of my students, and more importantly, children, to die because one person rejects him."  
  
Squall closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He felt that his outburst was childish, but at that moment he didn't care. He pulled away as he felt the reassuring hand of Rinoa on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm going. You can decide what to do with the lapdog," Squall said as he stalked off. He impatiently jabbed the button to call the elevator several times before he realized that it was already there, waiting for him. He stepped inside, looking at the faces of his friends before the doors snapped shut.  
  
Cid cleared his throat. "Well, it's decided. Seifer is going to stay here. Once he has redeemed himself for his actions, he will start taking classes again. He will be allowed an extra year to become a SeeD if he fails his next exam. Does anyone have a problem with that?"   
  
"I do." Zell said loudly.  
  
"What's your problem with the situation, Mr. Dincht?" Cid asked, looking down at him. For a short person at 5'5", he was a formidable opponent in battle.  
  
"I don't wanna tell you with everyone else around. Sorry, guys, but can you scoot for a few minutes? Thanks."   
  
Once all of the others got on the elevator, Zell started with his complaint.  
  
"Well, it's just that Seifer has always picked on me. He's made it into a hobby. It just makes me feel so low, a lot lower than I put myself at. Is there anything that you can do to stop him?"  
  
"Yes, there is. Go to the detention centre brigs and bring Seifer, Fujin and Raijin up. Then you are dismissed."  
  
Zell saluted and waited for the elevator. When it pinged, signaling it's arrival, he paused for a second, before entering and then pressing the appropriate button. When the elevator got to the bottom, Zell walked out and made his way to the detention centre, wondering what Cid was going to do to stop the bully in his tracks.  
  
Another chapter completed! You want more? Wait for the next chapter.  
  
Ruby Dragon 


	3. forgivenfor the moment

Forgiving or forgiven  
  
"I need to find Seifer, Fujin and Raijin. The headmaster demands that they are sent to his office together." Zell said as soon as he got to the detention centre.   
  
He looked around the rectangular room and shivered. The detention centre was one to be avoided at all costs. It was like a prison, only everyone got their own cell. Depending on the crime depended on how long they spent in there.  
  
They were sparsely furnished, with a bed, toilet with door and walls, a desk and a chair. The desk and chair was for the students to continue their studies so they wouldn't fall behind, and extra work was set daily.   
  
If you were only there for the night, because you were found outside after curfew, you only had a cell, no bed, no nothing, except a bathroom. It quickly taught students to not get caught.  
  
"Fine. They're in cells 3, 4 and 5." the supervisor said. "I'd be careful how you handled them, though," he added, handing him the keys.  
  
Zell walked towards the appropriate cells. Seifer and Fujin were talking, and Raijin had fallen asleep.   
  
"Come on, Headmaster Cid wants to see you in his office. Are you going to come on your own?" Zell inquired.  
  
Seifer looked up from his conversation. "Yeah, as soon as Raijin wakes up."   
  
"No, the headmaster wants to see you now! Wake him up!"   
  
"Let me out of here, and I could reach him properly!"  
  
Zell unlocked Seifer, Fujin, and opened Raijin's cell. Seifer walked up to him and started to roughly push his shoulder. Raijin just mumbled and turned over.   
  
"Hey, Fujin, help me carry him to the bathroom," Seifer said. Between them they carried him to the bathroom and poured cold water on his face. He spluttered, and opened his eyes. Fujin dropped his legs, and Seifer pushed him upright.  
  
"Come on, Headmaster Cid's been waiting long enough as it is!" Zell said impatiently.  
  
They walked out of the detention brigs with Zell behind them.   
  
Seifer stopped. Everyone in the main hall had stopped to look at him. The only expressions he saw was fury, hate and resentment. A lump formed in his throat, and he swallowed audibly.   
  
"Ok, what's the hold-up?" Zell demanded.  
  
He looked at the crowd. "Alright, this isn't a zoo, carry on what you were doing before my fist has an appointment with your faces." The crowd started moving.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving!" Zell said when he saw that Seifer still wasn't moving. They quickly walked to the elevator. The elevator pinged and the crowd of students that was there rushed past the party of four waiting for the elevator to empty, whispering. They got into the elevator, which started moving towards the third floor.  
  
When they got there, they discovered Squall, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa.   
  
'There must have been an announcement when we were in the detention centre. Why doesn't the intercom reach there? What if there was an emergency?' Zell thought to himself.  
  
Seifer looked around the room for a moment, and then walked out of the elevator, shoulders slumped. He saw Cid, as usual, behind his desk, and looked at him. Cid pointed to a corner with three chairs. The posse sat down, while the other six saluted in front of Cid. They stood at ease, and Cid cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, everyone, you should already know why we are here." Cid began. "Seifer, we have decided that you are to be entered into the SeeD program once again, along with Fujin and Raijin. Does anyone have any questions?" Cid asked, looking about expectantly.   
  
"Yes. What happens if he breaks Garden code again?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid he would be kicked out again. Any other questions? Seifer, surely you have one."  
  
"Yeah, I do. Will I need someone supervising me for a while until I can show that I can behave?" Zell snorted.  
  
"Yes. That will be your room mate, Zell Dincht. Any more questions?" Cid looked around and was met with silence. "Ok, you are dismissed, except for Seifer, Fujin, Raijin and Zell. We need to sort out room arrangements."   
  
Seifer looked at Zell, and saw what he feared. Zell was fuming with rage, probably at being assigned a room with him. He sighed. Why couldn't people just accept him? He had changed, yes, but he hoped it was for the better, and that Garden was going to enhance that change in him.   
  
"Zell, I'm afraid it was unavoidable," Cid said. "It might turn out to be a mistake..."  
  
"Too right, it's going to turn out to be a mistake! Tell me one time that we were able to stay in a room together without practically ripping each other's throats out!" Zell shouted.  
  
"You're getting along now alright," Cid pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, that's only because I haven't spoken to him yet! I bet that if I talk to him now, insults will fly, as usual!" Zell fumed, going red.  
  
"Zell," Seifer said softly, standing up.  
  
"What?" Zell was so caught up in his rage that he didn't realize Seifer didn't call him chicken-wuss.  
  
"Zell, I'll try to get along with you, so long as you do the same. I hope that we can become friends eventually," Seifer said quietly, walking over to him and placing a hand on Zell's shoulder to try to get him to calm down. Zell had a look of shock on his face. Seifer wasn't surprised, he couldn't remember the last time he had been nice to Zell, by calling him by his proper name.  
  
"....."   
  
"Alright, that's sorted." Cid said joyfully, clapping his hands together. "Seifer, do you have any belongings that you wish to be in Garden before we leave?"  
  
"Yes. It will mean that I will have to go back to FH to get them. You have got our weapons, so we have no difficulty there..." Seifer trailed off.   
  
"It's settled, then. Seifer, go and get your stuff with Fujin and Raijin. Zell will escort you there. Seifer, your and Zell's dorm room is room 2047, in A block. Fujin and Raijin, you will be sharing, and your room is 2048, also in A block. After that, we leave." Cid said. Zell saluted, and they all got into the elevator.   
  
Well? Was it any good? I hoped to get it that bit longer, so I hope that's OK. Please review! I need reviews for inspiration! Thanks to my very small group of readers. 


	4. FH

Forgiving or forgiven  
  
When the elevator reached the second floor deck, Zell turned to Seifer.  
  
"I don't know what's changed you, but I sure hope this change stays," Zell said. "By the way, here's your weapons, just in case. You don't know what them Galbadians are up to nowadays..." Zell gave Seifer, Fujin and Raijin their weapons and they walked through the door and into FH.  
  
"Where do we need to go to get your stuff?"  
  
"The mayor's house. He gave me and my friends shelter. He allowed us to keep weapons just in case they got invaded by the Galbadians again, because they just don't listen to anyone outside of their group..." Seifer trailed off, bad memories surfacing.  
  
"Ok. Let's go then." Zell said, taking charge.  
  
"It's all in the past, ya know?" Raijin said, looking at Seifer.  
  
"You're right." Seifer said, looking up. They started walking. They managed to get to the Mayors house without much event, except for a very angry dog chasing the owner of the hotel. When they got to the mayor's house, they stopped.  
  
Seifer breathed in deeply and then opened the door and walked in. He walked upstairs, and his posse and Zell followed him. He started collecting his belongings. Fujin and Raijin was doing the same. The mayor watched them pack their bags in silence.  
  
"Seifer, is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?" The mayor burst out.  
  
"Nope. I'm going home." Seifer said, carrying on packing. When they finished packing, Mayor Dobe leapt to his feet.  
  
"Well, after helping to protect our town, the least we can do is to walk with you to Balamb Garden."  
  
Seifer thought, and after a while, said: "Well, I suppose there's no harm in it. No Galbadians have turned up...the place seems pretty safe, to me. Come on then."  
  
Together, the six of them walked up to Gardens entrance. When they got near the railway tracks, they spotted a machine.  
  
"That looks like a Galbadian make..." Seifer trailed off.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Lets go beat the crap out of it!" Zell shouted, bouncing about.  
  
"Mayor, you'd better go back to your house, ya know?" Raijin said. Mayor Dobe nodded, turned round and ran to his house.  
  
Zell, Fujin, Raijin and Seifer ran after the machine. They followed it to the train station, where it was threatening the local people with electrical prongs.   
  
"Hey! You worthless hunk of junk! Over here!" Zell shouted. The machine stopped what it was doing, turned, and started moving towards the four of them. They got out their weapons, and set up for a battle.   
  
"Raijin! Go back to Garden and get some help, in case we need it!" Seifer shouted, over the noise of the machine.  
  
"I'm going, ya know?" Raijin put his weapon away and ran towards Garden.  
  
"Scan it!" Zell shouted. Seifer drew some scan magic, and scanned it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
|Magnus Humourus HP: 45,000 |   
  
|A giant type of machine, invented by General Caraway. It has a mind of |  
  
|its own and can think for itself. A worthy opponent in battle. Beware of |  
  
|strong physical and lightning attacks. Weak against: wind, water and holy. |   
  
|Physical attacks do no damage. Absorbs lightning. | ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Great! What draw magic does it have?" Zell asked.  
  
"It has holy, shell, protect, and scan. I can use water magic, and Fujin is awesome with wind magic!" Seifer yelled over the noise of the machine. By this time, Magnus Humourus was in front of them.  
  
'I hope Raijin gets to Garden soon,' Seifer thought.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Raijin was running towards Garden as fast as he could go. He had to be careful, because more of those machines were about. He managed to get to Garden without being seen by the machines, or the Galbadian soldiers. He gratefully ran through the doors on the second floor deck, and ran to the elevator. He pounded on the button, and when the elevator got to the second floor, he thumped the button to go to the third floor.  
  
When he got to the third floor, he ran through the double doors and into Cid's office. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis was there. He stopped running and bent over, catching his breath.  
  
"Where are the others?" Squall demanded.  
  
"Galbadian machines...in FH...destroying city...stopped to battle...need help..." Raijin managed.  
  
"Ok, team, let's go! I want the Garden ready for battle! Will the magic users be needed?" Squall asked.  
  
"Don't know. Might as well, ya know?" Raijin said, now that he'd caught his breath.  
  
Squall walked over to the intercom, and pressed the button. The familiar Garden chime was heard. "Everyone, get set up for battle! FH is being attacked by Galbadian machines! Everyone except for the junior classmen meet me on the second floor! Junior classmen, come up to the third floor! Cadets, escort the junior classmen to the third floor, and then go straight to the second floor." Squall preesed the button again, and the Garden chime was heard, signalling the end of the message.  
  
"Cid, do you and Matron mind looking after the junior classmen while we are in FH? Matron, you still have some of your sorceress powers left, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, my child. I still have a fraction of my powers left, but not enough to corrupt me into evil again." Edea said, her golden eyes glowing.   
  
"Come on, team! We'll go by the emergency stairs, so that the cadets and junior classmen can get up here more efficiently. Let's go!"  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, in FH, the machine was slowly going down.  
  
"TORNADO," Fujin announced the name of the spell. It hit the Magnus Humourus in it's mid-section, and it was thrown back against a brick wall, which shattered against the weight of the machine.   
  
"Draw! Holy!" Zell said, and the team disappeared. A bolt of light grew from the darkness, and hit the Magnus Humourus. When they faded back into sight, the machine was destroyed.  
  
"All right!" Zell exclaimed, jumping about. "Let's go back to Garden."  
  
When they turned around, though, they got a bit of a shock. Two Magnus Humourus had been watching them, and saw the defeat of their comrade. They didn't look too happy, as they advanced on the trio. They couldn't escape, because the only way out was behind the Magnus Humourus, so they'd have to battle their way out this time.  
  
Meanwhile, someone was watching them from afar....  
  
Like it? more action, anyway!  
  
Ruby Dragon 


	5. The new visitor

Forgiving or Forgiven  
  
Chapter five  
  
"Heh...heh," Seifer laughed nervously as the trio backed away from the advancing Magnus Humorous. They tried looking around for an escape route of some sort, but the only way was past the machines, and the gap was too narrow for them to try to get around without being seriously injured.  
  
"WHAT?" Fujin asked, still backing away.  
  
"Well, we could either: 1. Battle it, 2. Wait for reinforcements, 3. Get beaten to a pulp, or 4. distract it using someone and run past it!" Zell said, coming to a stop as they backed up against a wall.  
  
The Magnus Humorous were now in front of them, and there was no way to escape, and very little room to battle.  
  
"It is time."   
  
"What?" Zell said, looking around.   
  
"Who was that?" Seifer yelled, over the noise of the machine.  
  
"LOOK," Fujin declared, pointing up.   
  
A man with a cape of some sort around his shoulders leapt down from the ledge he was standing on. The Magnus Humorous stopped their forward assault, as they eyed the man wearily. The machines lunged for him, and he skillfully dodged them. Then he ran around them, circle after circle, confusing the machines. He stood in between them, and they lunged for him at the same time. He moved out of the way, and they crashed into each other.   
  
"Enough," he said, drawing his weapon, a katana. He threw a powerful Thundaga spell, which short-circuited both of them, because they were touching. He raised his katana, and dealt the final blow, cutting all the wires needed to function properly. The machine moved to get up, but collapsed again, dust raising around it as it fell to the ground.  
  
"WHO?" Fujin asked, stepping towards him.  
  
"Orion."  
  
"DOING?"  
  
"Protecting those who are needed in the future."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zell asked, rubbing his gloves.  
  
"You Zell, are one of the Children of Fate, along with your childhood friends, the Knight, and his two followers. An evil stronger than Ultimecia is about to arise soon. Their intentions are unknown, and you are one of the Chosen to battle them. This machine...a baby compared to what they can do."  
  
"Let's try and head back to Garden," Seifer said, putting his bag over his shoulder. "Although there might be more, we have to warn Squall about this new evil."  
  
"Much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Let's go," Zell said, walking to the exit of the train station. Orion followed.   
  
"I may be of some assistance," he said, when Zell looked questioningly towards him.  
  
Now that their battle was out of the way, there was the sound of battle.  
  
'Raijin must have got Garden! Well, hopefully this'll show Dobe that violence can solve some problems,' Seifer thought, as they headed to what sounded like a magic melee.  
  
Zell, Seifer, Fujin and Orion walked towards a battle field. About ten Magnus Humorous were trying their luck against Garden's SeeDs and cadets. They were grouped with about ten SeeDs and cadets to one Magnus Humorous. Although the grouping was a bit tight to battle, the Magnus Humorous were no match for the united might that was Garden.   
  
As the last machine fell, Zell and his group walked towards Squall.   
  
"Squall, we have to tell you some-" Zell started.  
  
"Leonhart, you are chosen to lead the Children of Fate, the Knight, and his followers. Soon, a new evil will arise, stronger than Ultimecia. If you thought that these machines are difficult, you'll have a hard time standing up to them, because these machines are babies to what they can do." Orion turned on his heel, and started walking towards the dock where Garden was harbored.   
  
Zell was rubbing the back of his neck nervously as Seifer said: "What's his problem?"  
  
Squall watched him silently.  
  
"Get students and SeeDs back into Garden, we're leaving soon," Squall said, and then followed where Orion was heading.   
  
The cadets and SeeDs were in the middle of congratulating themselves on a job well done, when Zell started going around all of the people and telling them that Garden was leaving soon. Slowly, the crowd started to disperse, walking towards Garden. Soon, only Zell, Seifer and Fujin were left standing in FH.  
  
"Good job," Zell said, before walking off with the rest of them.  
  
"Was that a compliment, from Zell?" Seifer asked, looking shocked.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin said, and started walking back to Garden.   
  
When they had ot onto Garden, an announcement rang over the entire Garden.  
  
"We have a guest here in Garden, by the name of Orion. Please can you treat him like one of our own instuctors. Also, the field exam scheduled for the SeeD cadets this afternoon has been cancelled. The battle we had a moment ago was the field exam. Could Storm Heart, Rhyanna Stevens and Seifer Almasy please come up to my office. Thank you."  
  
Seifer stood in the elevator with Storm and Rhyanna, who, not surprising, were as far away from Seifer as they could be. The elevator slowed, then came to a stop. The doors popped open with a 'ping' and the three occupants stepped out into Squall's office.   
  
They all stood in a line in front of Squall, Seifer in the middle. They all saluted in unison, and then stood at ease.   
  
"Well, you all have finally attained SeeDship. Congratulations."  
  
Squall walked up to each one of them and said a choice comment, presenting each of them with their SeeD report.  
  
"Try not to let your emotions get in the way of the mission," he said to Storm.  
  
"One mistake..." he said to Seifer. Seifer simply nodded in response.  
  
"Try to not get scared in the heat of battle," he said to Rhyanna.   
  
"Dissmissed, except Seifer. We need to have a chat."  
  
Seifer stayed behind as Storm and Rhyanna walked out and shut the door.  
  
"Seifer, being a SeeD means that you have more responsibility," Squall started. "Me and Cid have decided that you can take missions that need a certain amount of stealth, and some where the group is lacking power. I would also like to reinstate you as Head of the Disciplinary Committee, along with Fujin and Raijin. Do you accept?"  
  
Seifer thought for a moment and then said: "Yes, and this time, I'll try and nit be so much of an asshole to everyone," Seifer said, smirking a little.  
  
"You are officially reinstated tomorrow morning. I'll make an annoucement then. When you hear the announcement, then you can go around giving people detention for breathing," Squall said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.   
  
"OK, sir, I'll start tomorrow," Seifer said, putting emphasis on the sir.  
  
"Don't start," Squall warned. "Not everyone in the Garden has accepted that you are allowed here as much as they are."  
  
Seifer nodded, then turned, and walked towards the elevator.  
  
Well, how's that? I hate writers block, but I think it's gone now! Yay!  
  
Ruby Dragon 


	6. the truth about Seifer

Forgiving or Forgiven  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Repeat, could Seifer, Fujin and Raijin head to the third floor. Thank you." The familiar Garden chime signaled the end of the message, as Seifer woke up to hear the last half of the message. He groaned, and looked at the red digits on the alarm clock next to his bed. It was 7 am. He got up, looking around the messy room to locate his clothes. Zell was asleep, and Seifer walked out of the room, being careful not to wake him. He knocked on Fujin and Raijin's door, to find that they had already left.   
  
He walked along the almost deserted corridors, wondering how Fujin and Raijin would react to being re-instated as the Disciplinary Committee again. He made his way to the elevator, and pressed the button to call it. The doors opened with a ping, and shut again with the same sound as he pressed the button that would take him up to the third floor. He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, waiting for it to stop.  
  
When it did eventually stop, he marched out of the elevator and opened the doors to the office. There, he saw Cid sitting behind his desk, Squall standing in front of it, and Fujin and Raijin saluting in front of Squall. Seifer stood in the line in front of Squall, and also saluted.  
  
"At ease. Now, Seifer has agreed to be re-instated as head of the Disciplinary Committee, with you as his helpers. Are you OK with that?"  
  
Fujin and Raijin looked at each other, and then nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, there is a mission that I want the three of you to go on. It's a stealth mission, and we need Fujin's hacking skills, and also Seifer and Raijin's strength in case the mission goes wrong. Are you up to it?"   
  
Seifer, Fujin and Raijin nodded simultaneously.   
  
"The mission takes place tomorrow morning. Be at the front gate at 0500 hours for briefing. Remember, try to be as inconspicuous as possible. Go to Balamb today, and find some clothes that you'll need so that you won't be noticed. Then, get an early night so that you can be up for the morning. Dismissed."   
  
The trio made their way to the elevator.  
  
"DANGEROUS?"   
  
"It could be, ya know? Better be ready for anything, ya know?"  
  
"What we're up against might be like the Magnus Humorous, so stock up on a lot of magic, especially High Level and Forbidden. They might save our lives."   
  
"OK, ya know? Where are we getting money to go to Balamb, ya know?"   
  
"SALARY,"  
  
"I'm a level 10 SeeD, so I've got a paycheck big enough to pay for clothes, a train ticket to wherever we're going, and enough for breakfast in Balamb. Let's go to the salary desk, and I can get my paycheck."  
  
They headed to the salary desk on the first floor, next to the dormitories. Seifer got his paycheck, and stuffed the money inside his trenchcoat. Then, they headed to Balamb.  
  
At the gate, they met Orion.   
  
"I'm coming with you," Orion said.   
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Help you out with what clothing you buy, and to keep an eye on you," he said, walking out of Garden. The posse followed suit, and they walked into the sunshine as they traveled down the road towards Balamb.  
  
When they got there, Fujin and Raijin were given cold stares, but most of them were reserved for Seifer. He ignored them, walking into the town with his head held high, followed by Fujin, Raijin, and Orion. They entered the clothes shop next to the weapons guild, and started looking around.   
  
After a while, they all met back together with assorted garments in their hands. Fujin had a tight-fitting black one-piece suit, with a zipper that went down to the lower back. Raijin had clothes to match the colour of his skin, with an army-style type vest, and combat trousers. Seifer had chosen only a black trenchcoat and black vest to go under it.  
  
They walked to the counter, and placed the garments on it. The woman behind the counter froze, looking like a deer in headlights. Seifer looked at her, with an almost bored expression on his face. She finally managed to find her voice.   
  
"You - You can't be served." she said stubbornly.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"B-because you took over Balamb, and he," pointing to Seifer, "joined sides with the Sorceress and almost killed everyone!"  
  
"And that's a good reason because?" Seifer said, starting to get annoyed with the woman.   
  
"Because, you're a wanted murderer!"  
  
"No, I'm not. I've been cleared."  
  
"How do we know that we can trust what you say?"  
  
"I was controlled by Ultimecia. I had no control over my actions, except joining sides with Edea. That I only did, because she was my childhood mother, when nobody else would take me in," he said, trying to look as calm as possible.  
  
"Prove it. Describe what it was like," she said, arms crossed.  
  
"Have you ever felt like you wanted to stop something, but didn't have the willpower to fight against it? Have you ever been raped? Have you ever had dreams come true before your very eyes, to find out that they weren't real? She used the things that I wanted the most against me, and made me think that the world was against her, so I had to protect her. She raped my mind, read every thought, and filled them with things to keep me under her control. Any action that I didn't perform to her high standards, the punishments came in: electrocution to the brink of death, cured, and then have it happen again. That is the torture I was submitted to, and that is why I was controlled." Seifer finished off her tale, trying to keep his emotions in check. He might of looked like a normal person, but it didn't fool his closest friends.  
  
  
  
Her mouth hung open for a second, before she started to put their clothes into carrier bags, checking them off as she went.   
  
"That will be...4000 Gil, please," she said.  
  
Seifer reached inside his trenchcoat, counted out the appropriate amount of money, and gave it to the woman. He grabbed the clothes, and walked out of the shop, his trenchcoat flapping out behind him. Fujin and Raijin running after him.  
  
Orion looked on in interest, before walking to a building that looked abandoned. He walked inside, and walked through a portal of some sort.  
  
"WAIT!"   
  
Seifer ignored the call from Fujin, and started sprinting towards Garden, carrier bag clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
Fujin and Raijin ran after him, panting at the effort of running uphill.   
  
Seifer came to the entrance of Garden, and ran through the front gate, ignoring the man who told him to show ID. He ran to his room, his eyes watering from what he just revealed to people. he ran inside, and slammed the door, before dumping the bag on the floor, and landing face down on his bed. His shoulders heaved as he started to have a panic attack, hyperventilating out of control.  
  
Zell got up from his bed and walked over to Seifer, laying a hand on his shoulder, feeling as Seifer's shoulders heaved and shook. He recognized the symptoms of a panic attack from a first aid course he'd had to take, and instantly flipped Seifer onto his back. He raced around the room, and finally located a paper bag.  
  
Lying face down, he felt Zell place his hand on his shoulder, the gesture doing little to calm him down. He started to fell faint, and, when Zell had flipped him onto his back, he started seeing dots in his vision. Zell left him for a moment, and he passed out.   
  
Zell raced back across the room, paper bag in his hand. Seifer was still hyperventilating, so he placed the paper bag over his mouth and nose. Eventually, his oxygen and carbon dioxide levels righted themselves, and he started breathing normally. Zell checked his vital signs - he was breathing, had a heartbeat, and still had circulation. Zell opened the door to their dorm, to see Fujin and Raijin standing outside.   
  
"Shut the door after I've passed through, and then come to the infirmary," he said, returning to the unconscious Seifer. He heaved Seifer over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, and walked carefully to the infirmary, Fujin and Raijin following.   
  
"Dr. Kadowaki!" Zell shouted as he walked through the doors to the infirmary.  
  
"What happened?" she asked when she saw him carrying Seifer.  
  
"He ran into the room, and flopped down face down on his bed, and he started hyperventilating. I managed to stop it after he's passed out," he said.   
  
"Put him on the bed," Dr. Kadowaki ordered, writing the information onto a clipboard.  
  
Zell placed Seifer on the bed that she directed him to, and stretched his muscles.   
  
Seifer heard people talking, but couldn't react to the voices. Somewhere, in his conscience, it was urging him to become a knight again...to the new threat.  
  
Cliffhanger!!  
  
How was it? What will Seifer do - join the sorceress, or fight against it?  
  
Find out next chapter!  
  
Ruby Dragon 


	7. sorceress revealed

Forgiving or forgiven  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'W-where am I?' Seifer thought dimly, as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.   
  
He looked around. There was a castle, situated in the remote parts of Galbadia. He froze - this looked just like Ultimecia's castle. He felt himself slowly walking towards the forboding castle, even though he was telling himself to stop. He walked up the steps, and saw Ultemecia sitting on the steps. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, but then stopped. She looked so - innocent, talking to someone who looked like her sister.  
  
"Rikku, and when I grow up, I want to be as stong as mother is," Ultimecia said, her eyes shining with joy.   
  
"Well, just make sure that you know to control yourself - and get a knight, that's vital," Rikku said, looking down at her younger sister. Ultimecia looked upset from the constant lecturing.   
  
Ultimecia finally noticed Seifer.  
  
"Hey! Do you want to play?" Ultimecia said, brightening up. "I'll be the sorceress, and you can be my knight, OK?" she asked.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Seifer yelled, waking up in a cold sweat. Dr. Kadowaki was by his side in a moment.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, her forehead wrinkled in worry.  
  
"Ultimecia...she has an older sister..." Seifer said, wildly looking around the room.  
  
"Seifer, calm down. Ultimecia isn't alive anymore, and her sister might be dead as well," she said soothingly. Slowly, Seifer's heartbeat returned to normal.  
  
"Where's Fujin and Raijin?"   
  
"They're in the cafeteria. I had to get Quistis to drag them there, they've been sitting by your side for the past three hours," she said.  
  
"Good. Can you get Quisty for me, when you see her? Tell her it's important." He said, urgency evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes, OK. Speak of the devil, she's just come through the door."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki walked over to her, and said a few words that were illegible to Seifer.  
  
"Hey, Seifer. You say that Ultimecia has a sister?" Quistis asked, sitting down.  
  
"Yes, I saw them playing together. It must have been when Ultimecia was still a child. Her sister's name is Rikku..."   
  
"Rikku...that name rings a bell. I'll look into it," she said, getting to her feet.   
  
When she got out the door, Fujin and Raijin burst through it.   
  
" Fuj, look, he's OK, ya know? How ya feeling Seifer, ya know?"  
  
"SCARED,"  
  
"Aw, you guys actually care about me," Seifer said sarcastically.  
  
"SEIFER, BACK," Fujin said, giving him a slight upturn of her mouth.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****   
  
"Get out of my way!" Quistis yelled, running through the hallways. She skidded outside Seifer's dorm, and pounded on the door.  
  
"Hurry up, hurry up!" she said, more to herself.  
  
The door opened, to see Zell, his hair everywhere. It was evident that he had just woken up.  
  
"Hey, Quisty, what's up?" He asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Is Seifer there? It's really important that I see him," she said, bouncing from one foot to another, a book clutched in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, let me just wake him up."   
  
Zell walked over to the sleeping form of Seifer, shoving his shoulder roughly. He sprang up instantly.  
  
"Where's the SeeDs?" He asked stupidly, looking around. Zell laughed.  
  
"Quisty is at the door for you," he said, once his laughing had subsided.  
  
He got out of bed, clad only in his boxers, and pulled on a pair of trousers. He couldn't find a T-shirt, so he gave up looking. He opened the door, and beconed for Quistis to enter.  
  
She followed him into the room, trying not to stare at his chest and muscles. He sat down heavily on his bed, and gestured that Quistis do the same.   
  
She carefully sat next to him, still looking at his bare top half.  
  
"When you're done looking at me," seifer said, humour evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh? Sorry," she said, blushing crimson. Who would have guessed that he had a sense of humour under all that arrogance?  
  
"I've looked in books for information about Rikku, and there was a book that was published a few weeks ago. In the family, there was her mother and father, and her younger sister, Ultimecia. Their parents got killed by the local villagers - they found out that they were a family of pure blooded sorceresses. Ultimecia and Rikku crept out of the wreckage that was their former home, and stole away quietly into the night. Ultimeca ended up going mad from her parents' death, and she didn't have a knight. In the future, her sister fought against her, based in what was left of Galbadia. Her knight was killed in action - the madness started. I think that this might be the sorceress that Orion was talking about," Quistis finished off, waiting for Seifer to process the information.  
  
  
  
"We have to tell the others," Seifer said, being strangely calm about the whole thing.  
  
"I'll help round everyone in Cid's office!" Zell said, springing up.  
  
"Zell," Seifer said, turning to him before he walked out the door.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I borrow one of your shirts, seeing as I can't find any of mine?"   
  
"Sure," Zell said, crossing the room to rummage through his drawers. He stood up triumphantly, a black shirt clutched in his hand.  
  
"Here," he said, and tossed the shirt to Seifer. Seifer eyed the shirt with distaste. it was black, with red dragons curling around the shirt.  
  
"You can either wear that, or go around Garden half-naked. Your choice," Zell said, finding Seifer's discomfort entertaining.  
  
Reluctantly, Seifer pulled the shirt on, and stood up. Quistis was giggling, and Zell had a grin on his face.  
  
"Shut up, you two, we have a serious situation on our hands," Seifer said, looking agitated. Quistis and Zell calmed down, and they all exited the room.   
  
"To save a journey, let's just go up to Cid's office and call everyone by the PA system," Quistis suggested.  
  
"OK," Seifer said, walking towards the exit of the dormitories.  
  
They all walked towards the elevator that would take them to the third floor, Zell and Quistis talking. Seifer was silent for the entire journey.  
  
When they got into the elevator, Zell preesed the button for the third floor. Seifer leant against the wall of the elevator, feeling it rise.   
  
"Seifer, are you OK?" Quistis asked, pulling Seifer out of his thinking.  
  
"Yeah," he said, sounding distanced from reality.  
  
Then, the elevator stopped moving, and the lights turned off. Zell and Quistis looked about, startled, while Seifer felt this thing trying to enter his mind. He tried to push it away, but he was only half successful.  
  
'Seifer,' the thing said in his mind. 'Seifer, I need a knight. Would you become mine? I won't treat you the same way my little sister did,' the voice went on, knowing he would have refused.   
  
'Who are you?' he asked the voice.  
  
'I'm sure you would have figured it out by now, I'm Rikku...' the voice trailed off.  
  
Suddenly the lights came back on, and the lift started rising.   
  
Seifer was breathing heavily.  
  
"Seifer, are you OK?" Zell asked, looking genuinely concerned.  
  
"No..."   
  
"What's wrong?" Zell asked, and at that moment the elevator doors sprang open, arriving at the third floor. Seifer pushed past the other two, hurrying to Cid's office. He flung open the doors, Zell and Quistis following him.  
  
"Sir, we need to use the PA system to call Selphie, Rinoa, Squall and Irvine up here, now. It's an emergency," Seifer said, leaning over Cid's desk.  
  
Cid hurried over to the system, and made the announcement. After a few minutes, the four people requested burst through the door.  
  
"What's this all about?" Squall asked, his face neutral.  
  
"We found out a lot more about the sorceress," Quistis said, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
Between them, Seifer and Quistis repeated what they had found out.  
  
"And another thing," Seifer added, "she wants me to become her knight. When I was in the elevator, with these two," he said, pointing to Zell and Quistis, "she was telling me that if I became her knight, she'd treat me a lot better than Ultimecia did," he finished off, looking at the shocked faces of the Children of Fate.  
  
"Squall," Quistis said, breaking the silence that descended down on them, "Does your father know about this new sorceress?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered uneasily. "I'd better go and give him the extra information, maybe he can give us a plan of action to elaborate on," Squall said, and left the office.  
  
"So..." Selphie said, letting the word trail in the air.  
  
"Seifer, where'd you get your shirt?" Irvine asked, looking puzzled at his choice of clothing.  
  
"It's mine!" Zell said, glaring daggers at Irvine in case he decided to add anything onto it.  
  
"OK, no need to get defensive," Irvine muttered, sagging against the wall behind him, lowering the brim of his hat.  
  
"Laguna knows," Squall said, walking through the doors, startling everyone.  
  
"Does he have a plan?" Seifer inquired.  
  
"He has thought of something...and it involves your mission," he said, looking at Seifer and Quistis.  
  
Cliffhanger! I'm starting to like these! lol  
  
My chapters are getting longer and longer. Hope ya like it!  
  
Ruby Dragon 


	8. The beginning of the mission

Forgiving or forgiven  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Seifer asked impatiently, pacing.  
  
"I think we got here a bit too early," Quistis commented. "Oh well, here they come," she said, looking over to the front gate. Squall, Cid and Xu approached them.  
  
"At ease," Cid said, when they saluted the trio.  
  
"Your mission is for Seifer, Fujin and Raijin to go to Galbadia to find out information about what Galbadia is doing as a nation and also to discover what the sorceress has planned. Quistis was added to the mission as a backup, because she has more experience, and also she has all the intelligence for the rooms in the building." Xu paused.  
  
"Do you have any questions?" Squall asked, looking at the small group.  
  
"OK," Xu said, as soon as it was certain nobody had any questions, "remember that stealth is of the uttermost importance. If you get caught, use as much force needed to get out, and be careful. we don't want a fully fledged sorceress attacking our Garden if you four fail to complete the stealth mission successfully. Try to stay out of Sorceress Rikku's grasp at all times, and try as hard as you can to resist capture, because I doubt the Garden will be able to help you out then."   
  
Seifer visibly paled.  
  
"Well, you'll leave in about 5 minutes by car, and then take the train to Timber. Exchange to the train for Deiling."   
  
"Good luck," Cid said, his way of a wayside farewell.  
  
"Wait a second!" Cid said, hurrying after the small group. They waited for him to come level with them. "I received these yesterday," he said, and held out four orbs. "Take one."   
  
Seifer, Quistis, Fujin and Raijin all received one orb.  
  
"What do we do with them?" Seifer asked, looking at the lump of metal he was holding.  
  
"It's from Odine. It stops a sorceress from blocking your abilities, no matter how strong they are. It also redirects persuasion and possession to non-living objects, to a certain extent." Cid explained, waving his arms comically as he did so.  
  
"What do we do with it?" Quistis asked, looking at the orb in fascination.  
  
"You place it on your head, and it melts in with your skin. It has been tested many times, and there are no side-affects. It is made so that it can't be detected by sight, and when you want to take it off, you place your finger at the base of your skull. It will flop off instantly, in the shape of your skull. It will reform again into an orb in three seconds time, and that's when you can put it on again. I wish you well on your mission," he said, then stood there as he watched them walk away, get into the car, and then speed away.   
  
"PALE," Fujin commented on the colour he was a little earlier.  
  
"yeah, well, drop it Fu, will you?" Seifer mumbled quietly.  
  
The remainder of the car journey was in silence. When they got to Balamb train station, they all got out of the vehicle and paid for train tickets, and tickets for transfers. When the train arrived 5 minutes later, they all boarded, and opened the compartment for SeeD. Fujin and Quistis went immediately to the bunk beds, and went to sleep, to catch up on the sleep they had missed when they woke up for the mission.   
  
"Seifer, what's up, ya know?" Raijin looked over to his friend.   
  
"This mission," Seifer sighed. "We have to go to Galbadia. What if Rikku is expecting us? It'll be a mission failure, and there's little hope of being rescued by SeeD because of the sorceress."  
  
"Don't worry, ya know? What happens happens, ya know?" Raijin said.   
  
"I suppose...there's no way to change fate, is there, I guess..." Seifer looked at the floor, thinking.   
  
"Last stop, Timber. Would all passengers getting off at Timber please make sure they have all their belongings with them. I repeat..." The train intercom blared into the silence that had descended upon the compartment.  
  
"Better wake the girls..." Seifer said, and walked over to the bunk beds. He shook Quistis awake, while Raijin did the same to Fujin.  
  
"The train's already here. Shall we board now?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yeah...might as well get this mission over ASAP," Seifer said as he started walking towards the motionless train.  
  
"We might as well put these orbs on now, ya know? Makes sure we don't forget, ya know?" Raijin remembered.  
  
"OK," Fujin boomed, and placed the orb on top of her head. The others watched in fascination as it melted to cover her scalp, and then sunk into her pale skin. The others in the group placed their orbs on their heads, and watched as each other's melted into their scalp. Quistis' one looked the weirdest, because it was following the long trails of blonde hair, before it disappeared.  
  
The train moved with a jolt, and Fujin, Seifer and Quistis quickly grabbed hold of something nearby. Raijin wasn't as lucky; he ended up on his back. Quistis started giggling at the sight of Raijin.  
  
"It wasn't that funny, ya know? that hurt, ya know?" Raijin complained. That only made Quistis laugh harder. Soon, Fujin was smirking, and Seifer was trying to fight down laughter as well. Raijin just sat there, letting the sound of laughter wash over him.  
  
The laughter suddenly subsided when they felt the train jolt unnaturally. The wheels on the track were screaming in protest as the train toppled onto it's side. It skidded several meters, and then ground to a halt.   
  
"Is everyone OK?" Seifer asked, standing up with difficulty.  
  
"LIVE," Fujin grumbled, placing her eyepatch so that it totally covered her eye again.  
  
"That hurt more that the first time, ya know?" Raijin proclaimed, grimacing in pain.  
  
'Where's Quistis?' Seifer thought.  
  
A groan from the end of the train answered Seifer's silent question. She got up slowly, holding onto the side of the bunk bed as she waited for the room to stop spinning.  
  
Seifer strode over to where Quistis was sitting, and helped her up. Jade green met aquamarine blue for a moment, before both turned their heads, Quistis blushing slightly.  
  
"What do you think happe..." Seifer was cut off by the train being pushed to one side. Instantly, everyone lost their footing and crashed to the floor.  
  
"Let's get out!" Quistis exclaimed, walking steadily to the nearest exit. They all climbed out slowly of the train, and started to run towards the large forest near Lake Obel. When they had entered the safety of the trees, they looked back at the carnage of the train.   
  
A black dragon was hovering over it, and then threw it's head back, roaring. Fire and molten rocks flew from its mouth as it circled the now alight train. When it was satisfied that the train was in cinders, it flew away, heading toward Deiling city.  
  
'Well, we know one enemy...' Seifer thought. 'How many more are out there?'  
  
Sorry for the delay! Can you PLEASE review? I'm running out of ideas! Thanks!  
  
Ruby Dragon 


	9. wendigo surprise

Forgiving or forgiven  
  
Seifer looked one last time at the wreckage of the train, before retreating back into the forest. He walked carefully around the trees, trying to watch for roots and low branches at the same time. He carried on walking for about ten minutes, Fujin, Raijin and Quistis following him, until they approached a large clearing.   
  
"We should go back to the train soon, and see if we can salvage anything of use," Seifer said, eyes downcast. The rest of the small group nodded mutely, looking around the clearing wearily.  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes to the right, and the group were instantly alert. The bushes rustled once more, and a cockatrice raced through the bushes, being chased by a wendigo. The cockatrice ran by, seemingly oblivious to the party in the centre of the clearing. The wendigo stopped when it saw the small gathering, and eyed the weapons, edging back, not trusting its capabilities in battle. The wendigo gave a short cry, and almost instantly the bushes surrounding the clearing all began to sway, as several creatures pushed past them.   
  
Out of the bushes came a dozen wendigo, and, for some odd reason, the cockatrice had made another appearance. Seifer was sure it was the same one, it had the same peculiar marking under its eyes. The little group all stood back-to-back, not leaving an opening for the wendigos to explore. The wendigo who seemed to be the leader slowly made its way towards the posse, looking menacing. the other wendigo followed suit, closing in on the small gang, leaving no way of escape. The cockatrice ran forwards, and leapt into the middle of the circle, and that's when the fray began.  
  
"There's no way out! We'll have to fight through!" Quistis exclaimed, cracking her whip at the cockatrice, which was cleanly cut in half.  
  
Quistis swung her whip around, keeping the creatures at bay, and ripping chunks of flesh off of those who got too close. Fujin was having a slightly easier time, doubling up with Raijin. Fujin would use wind magic and float on those unlucky enough to come within her range, while Raijin finished them off with his staff. Seifer was enjoying the heat of the battle, cutting and slicing his way through the powerful creatures. A wendigo from behind leapt towards him, managing to unsettle his balance. That was the only opening one of its comrades needed, and leapt upon the body of the man, tearing at his clothing, and Seifer's Hyperion skidded out of range, amongst the vicious battle that was taking place in the opening of trees.  
  
From the other side of the glade, Quistis witnessed Seifer's struggle with the wendigo, and instantly started fighting to reach his side. The leading wendigo stepped in front of her, the only obstacle between her and her future goal. she cracked her whip, and approached the vile creature that was stopping her. In her eyes, the battle raging around her was not taking place, all she could see was the body of Seifer on the floor, being attacked, and the wendigo in front of her, blocking her path. Before Quistis could attack the beast, Fujin and Raijin appeared at her side, and quickly took care of the leading wendigo. The rest of the mob realized that their leader had been killed, and started attacking the humans with a new passion, rage in each of their actions at the demise of their leader. Quistis managed a small nod of thanks, before rushing to Seifer's side, and getting rid of the foul brute that was assulting Seifer. She helped him stand up, staying by his side, searching through the masses of bodies that littered the floor of the clearing for Seifer's weapon. she spotted it on the outskirsts of the clearing, and summersaulted to where his abandoned weapon lay. She quickly picked it up and tossed it to Seifer, who caught it with a smile of thanks.  
  
On the outskirts of the clearing, eyes were watching the onslaught that was happening. The eyes narrowed, and watched the humans carry on fighting, even if they were dangerously outnumbered. 'Well,' the mysterious perosn thought, 'They aren't that easy to get rid of.' A voice answered quietly, 'Well, there'll be plenty of chances in the future...'  
  
The battle was turning in the favour of the beasts, when Orion entered the battle, from an edge in the clearing, instantly slaying three of the brutes unlucky enough to get in his way. The party had seriously diminished, leaving four of the animals standing. The creatures looked over the situation, and fled the scene, after assessing that they would never make it out of the battle alive.  
  
The gang of five sheathed their weapons, and met together in the centre of the clearing.  
  
"ORION," Fujin assessed, looking at him.  
  
"Where did you disappear to in Balamb, ya know?" asked Raijin.  
  
"Are you alright now?" Orion asked, ignoring Raijin's question.  
  
"We'll live," Quistis sighed, looking at the battlefield before them.  
  
"Good," remarked Orion. "What are you doing in the woods?"   
  
"Escaping from a mad dragon and a train crash," Seifer said quietly. "Which reminds me, we have to go back to the train and aquire what we can," Seifer started walking back in the general direction of the train, the rest of the band following silently.  
  
When they got to the train, the stench of burning invaded their nostrils, causing their eyes to water and for them to cough. They slowly approached the smouldering train, and looked around for any supplies that could be of any use. Seifer managed to find a first aid kit, which had been spared from the flames, and he also found his bag, which had been burnt at the corners, but didn't seem any worse. He also found Quistis, Fujin and Raijin's things, and slung them over his shoulder. They met at the edge of the woods, and Seifer gave the others their rightful belongings.  
  
They trudged in silence back towards the clearing full of death, and took berries and fruits from the trees as they passed, eating some while saving some. By the time they got to the clearing, their arms were laden with edible fruits, and when they stopped in the clearing, they placed the fruits carefully in Fujin's spare bag. Then, Fujin and Raijin agreed to go and get firewood so they could have a meal before they went to sleep. The train journey would have reached Deling in the morning, but it was stopped from running its original course because of Rikku's allies.  
  
When Fujin and Raijin came back, arms laden with firewood, they saw that Seifer, Quistis and Orion had found the carcass of the cockatrice and placed the two halves on a wooden spit, suspended over a pit that was for the fire. The cockatrice was taken from the two posts, and put it carefully on Raijin's bag, so that it didn't get dirty. The fire was built, but it was another hour before it could cook anything on it. Because the spit was wooden, they let the fire dwindle down until it was slowly simmering, with a small lick of flame, not enough to set the spit on fire, but enough to slowly cook the body of the fowl.  
  
The ate a good meal of fruit and meat, well, it was good considering the provisions they were provided with.  
  
'It will be time soon,' Orion thought, as the posse lay down for the night, wrapped up in extra layers of clothes. 'Don't rush it...'  
  
Well? I thought it was the best one I've written so far! Must be all the reading I do... Anyway, can you please review? Thanks to Gunblade Girl, for sticking with me. 


End file.
